Many systems and processes use portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. For example, ultra-violet radiation may be used to cure or harden materials comprising photo polymers, such as adhesives, printing fluids, or the like. Other systems, for example, may use infrared radiation to heat a target.
The efficiency of such processes may be directly influenced by the emission spectrum of an electromagnetic radiation source and the absorption spectrum of the intended target.